


[podfic] the new three's company

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Multi, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Poe's young lovers are trying to kill him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the new three's company

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the new three's company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783251) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
  
 **Warnings:** Age Difference, Threesome - F/M/M, Humor, Friends to Lovers  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:10:44  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_the%20new%20threes%20company_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
